


Like puzzle pieces in your eyes

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Orphans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>где ЫнХэ живут и выживают не очень правильно</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дом с камином

_I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your eye_

Они уверенно двигаются в темноте. Хёкджэ с восхищением гладит рукой стены из дорогого камня и дерева, вальсирует между лакированным кофейным столиком и до смешного маленькими кожаными пуфиками. Донхэ подсвечивает им путь небольшим фонариком. На паркетном полу – шикарный блестящий ковёр. 

Донхэ разувается и оставляет кроссовки рядом с одним из пуфиков. Под голыми ногами мягкий ворс ковра, приятно щекочущий кожу. Донхэ чувствует роскошь по всему телу от кончиков пальцев. Хёкджэ следует его примеру и снимает кеды. Они смеются и смотрят друг на друга в темноте, едва пронзённой слабым светом фонарика.

Через секунду Донхэ прижимает Хёкджэ к камину и целует. Поцелуй начинается медленно, потому что пока им некуда торопиться. Донхэ покусывает немного обветренные губы Хёкджэ и чувствует вкус гигиенической помады с кондитерским запахом. Он чувствует, как Хёкджэ замирает в нетерпении перед тем, как Донхэ скользит языком в его горячий рот, а свободной рукой – под бежевый джемпер. Они играют друг с другом и могут делать это бесконечно (по крайней мере, Донхэ кажется, он всю жизнь хотел бы провести, целуясь с Хёкджэ), но им приходится остановиться. 

\- Я хочу зажечь камин, - шепчет Хёкджэ, поглаживая затылок и шею Донхэ. 

Они находят большие каминные спички на полке, почти пустой коробок. Хёкджэ зажигает камин только с третьего раза, пока Донхэ разглядывает фотографии в рамках, подсвечивая их фонариком. 

На фотографиях чужие люди, он никого из них не знает. Они вообще ничего не знают об этом доме, здесь ничего им не принадлежит.

Донхэ только знает, что хозяева уехали на несколько дней в отпуск в Пусан, и что они пара среднего возраста, но с высоким достатком. Если напрячься, то Донхэ может припомнить, что видел мужчину мельком на уличных экранах и на рекламных щитах, но ему всё равно.

Он с улыбкой смотрит на Хёкджэ, на лице которого играют пламя и тени. 

Им обоим всё равно, в чей дом они проникли сегодня. Каждый раз это разные дома, они никогда не заходят в один и тот же дважды. Хёкджэ любит шутить, что когда-нибудь в этой части страны не останется ни одного не оскверненного ими дома, и им придётся переехать на другой конец страны, а он так не любит местный климат. Донхэ говорит, что они могут начать новую жизнь в Мокпо. Он будет рыбачить, Хёкджэ – плести ему сети, а потом они будут продавать эту рыбу милым домохозяйкам на рынке. Потом, возможно, откроют свой рыбный магазинчик, знаменитый не только на весь Мокпо, но и среди соседних городов. Хёкджэ обычно смеется и напоминает, что он не умеет плести сети, и меньше всего хочет, чтобы Донхэ в постели пах рыбой.

Они занимаются любовью рядом с камином на мягком ковре, потому что Донхэ любит тепло огня, а Хёкджэ – треск дров. Сегодня Хёкджэ склоняется над ним и прижимает Донхэ к полу. Они делают это быстро и в одежде, Хёкджэ немного груб, как всегда, и оставляет на высоко поднятых бёдрах Донхэ красные отпечатки пальцев. Им жарко не только внутри, но и снаружи, потому что огонь взялся за дрова с полной силой, и Хёкджэ старается стонать негромко, чтобы слышать каждый звук сгорающего дерева.

Он не знает толком, почему его заводит потрескивание дров в камине и едва уловимый шум огня. Донхэ как-то сказал, что звук камина – дорогой звук. Наверное, именно поэтому. У них обоих никогда не было ничего дорого. Кто-то встаёт на ноги, берётся за свою жизнь, заводит семью, а кто-то не справляется. И живёт так, как они.

Донхэ обхватывает Хёкджэ ногами и надавливает пятками на поясницу, чтобы прижать ближе, чтобы чувствовать глубже. Хёкджэ стонет, но понимает довольно прозрачный намёк. Теперь его толчки глубже и сильнее, немного медленнее, потому что он c некой издёвкой выводит себя из Донхэ почти полностью, и только потом толкается назад. Донхэ гладит одной рукой ковёр, а второй – свой член, ведь он уже на пределе. Хёкджэ опускает свою руку на его, и они сжимают член Донхэ вместе. 

Хёкджэ кончает первый после того, как Донхэ сжимается вокруг него и выгибает спину под невероятным углом. Свет от огня играет на его лице и груди, и Хёкджэ ловит тени языков пламени на его коже, пока Донхэ не кончает в их ладони, вздрагивая всем телом.

Хёкджэ вытирает их обоих влажными салфетками с кофейного столика. Люди обычно не замечают пропажи таких вещей. С дровами проблем больше, но в углу стоит чугунная подставка со сложенными на ней дровами, так что они просто положат в камин несколько новых штук.

Они обычно ничего не крадут. Хёкджэ называет это «пользоваться». Они ужинают или завтракают продуктами из холодильника, которые всё равно бы испортились, пока хозяев нет, иногда Донхэ готовит рыбу или курицу из морозильника, если этого там много. 

Богатые никогда не замечают пропажу мелких вещей.

Хёкджэ любит принимать горячие ванны с пеной и бриться дорогими средствами. Иногда он пробует на себя и на Донхэ какой-нибудь мужской парфюм. В этот раз Хёкджэ находит на стеклянной полочке в ванной один из ароматов Burberry и немного прыскает себе на волосы. Когда они сидят в большой белой ванне вместе, Донхэ не может перестать вдыхать терпкий согревающий аромат сочетания древесного и цветочного. 

\- Как думаешь, чем пахнет Лондон? – спрашивает Хёкджэ. Он лежит спиной на груди Донхэ, положив голову ему на плечо. – Они часто говорят, что эти парфюмы пахнут Лондоном и Англией. 

\- Думаешь, мы когда-нибудь узнаем? – Донхэ играет с его волосами и целует в шею. Хёкджэ пожимает плечами. 

\- Я хочу увидеть ещё что-то, кроме Сеула и чужих домов. Когда-нибудь. Просто когда-нибудь.

\- Я обещаю тебе, - шепчет Донхэ ему на ухо, Хёкджэ расслабляется и по самый подбородок уходит в пену. 

В спальне с задернутыми плотными шторами Хёкджэ примеряет чёрный костюм от Armani, и Донхэ не может перестать смеяться, потому что размер ему не подходит. Владелец костюма намного выше и крупнее, поэтому Хёкджэ с сожалением сбрасывает шёлковую белую рубашку, пиджак и выглаженные брюки. Он остаётся в одних тёмно-синих боксёрах, и Донхэ снова разглядывает его тщедушное тело с бледной кожей, будто в первый раз. 

Хёкджэ вздыхает, поворачиваясь перед зеркалом в большом встроенном шкафу так и эдак. Несколько засосов, оставленных Донхэ, бросаются в глаза, но его беспокоят только выпирающие кости и острые коленки. Они неделю не могли найти свободный дом, питались кое-как, и вот Хёкджэ опять начал стремительно худеть. 

\- Надо поесть, - Донхэ собирает с пола его одежду, но игнорирует протянутую руку и выскакивает за дверь. Хёкджэ гасит ночник и бежит за ним в одних трусах. 

На кухне его уже меньше интересует одежда, поэтому он садится за небольшой стол (обеденный стол стоит в соседней комнате) в чём есть. Донхэ достает несколько яиц и открытую банку с консервированными овощами. Принюхивается. Пока не испортилось. В дальнем углу холодильника - завалявшийся кусок мяса, но он поджаривает его на оливковом масле и добавляет в омлет с овощами. Из освещения – только лампочка над вытяжкой и фонарик, поэтому Хёкджэ роется в шкафчиках в поисках свечей. Вместо свечей он сразу находит склад пачек лапши, наверное, держат для прислуги или собак кормят. Полную коробку свечей он всё-таки находит в шкафчике над холодильником и зажигает несколько штук. Они часто ужинают при свечах, но в этом нет ничего нарочито романтического. Только голая необходимость скрывать своё присутствие от взглядов из соседних домов. 

Хёкджэ съедает большую часть омлета так быстро, что Донхэ не успевает опомниться. Они заимствуют четыре пачки лапши и складывают в небольшой рюкзак, а потом поднимаются в спальню и падают на большую кровать королевского размера. У всех богачей непомерно огромные кровати, даже если они живут в одиночестве. 

В этот раз – Донхэ внутри Хёкджэ, но Хёкджэ всё равно контролирует ситуацию, оседлав его верхом и зажав между своими бёдрами. Он поднимается и опускается на члене Донхэ, опираясь руками на его грудь, и не даёт себя поцеловать, потому что его рот занят громкими стонами. Донхэ входит в его ритм, и они двигаются вместе, получая больше удовольствия. Для них секс никогда не был средством удовлетворения потребностей только одного. Всегда – обоих. Поэтому они прислушиваются друг к другу каждый раз. Донхэ кончает в него, потому что Хёкджэ это любит, и они осторожно вытираются влажными салфетками из гостиной с камином перед тем, как провалиться в глубокий и крепкий сон. 

.  
.

Впервые они встретились в одном из таких домов, случайно избрав одну и ту же цель. Это был второй дом для Донхэ и третий для Хёкджэ, поэтому они оба действовали не очень аккуратно, сильно наследили и в итоге перепугали друг друга, когда столкнулись на кухне. 

Хёкджэ сразу понял, что Донхэ – такой же как и он. Он мог прочесть это в его взгляде, у него самого был точно такой же. Они нервно посмеялись, обмениваясь любопытными взглядами. Донхэ заговорил первым, потому что он всегда тяготел к общению больше, чем Хёкджэ, привыкший к тому, что от людей больше проблем, чем пользы:

\- Ты как здесь оказался?

Хёкджэ фыркнул от глупости вопроса, но ответил:

\- Воспользовался уличным входом в подвал и поднялся наверх. А ты?

\- Вскрыл коробку сигнализации, - ответил Донхэ, чем пробудил в Хёкджэ неподдельный интерес к своей персоне. 

Они съели остатки говядины с рисом из холодильника, и Хёкджэ пожаловался, что не ел уже три дня. Донхэ, жуя, поднял вверх четыре пальца. 

\- Не ел четыре дня? 

\- Угу.

\- Совсем?

Донхэ проглотил последний кусок:

\- Так, перекусил пару раз то тут, то там, - и Хёкджэ понимающе кивнул.

Донхэ тоже вырос в сиротском приюте, только в Мокпо, и в семнадцать лет поехал в Сеул на деньги, заработанные ловлей и продажей рыбы. Тех денег хватило на дорогу, на неделю в ночлежке и горячие обеды в ближайшей забегаловке. Но на работу Донхэ так и не устроился. Оказалось, никому не нужен был пропахший рыбой сирота из Мокпо с сильным акцентом. Чтобы сводить концы с концами, он разгружал машины, но в итоге всё равно остался на улице. Больной и под дождём, он впервые проник в чужой дом, поковырявшись в сигнализации. Донхэ не понимал, что он делал, но всегда получалось. Как будто это был природный дар или вроде того. 

История Хёкджэ отличалась немногим. Он не знал, где родился, но в приют его отдали в какую-то безымянную деревню далеко от Сеула. В шестнадцать он оттуда сбежал. Занимался чем попало, потому что никому не нужны были дети. После девятнадцати его брали официантом в кафе, но он никогда не задерживался на одном и том же месте больше двух месяцев. 

\- Почему ты начал проникать в чужие дома?

\- Потому что мне нравится думать, что хоть на одну ночь, но это всё – моё, - честно ответил Хёкджэ, и Донхэ понял его без лишних пояснений. 

\- Мы должны как-нибудь провернуть это вместе, - заметил Хёкджэ, когда они вышли из дома, чтобы разойтись каждый своей дорогой. – Твой способ борьбы с сигнализаций гораздо действеннее. 

Донхэ кивнул, но никто из них не знал точно, встретятся ли они снова. 

Судьба свела их снова через полтора месяца. Хёкджэ распечатал бутылку вина из погреба и праздновал свой двадцать второй День рождения при свете одной лишь свечи, когда задняя дверь хлопнула, затем кто-то споткнулся на пороге. Сначала Хёкджэ испугался и потушил свечу. Он медленно сполз с дивана и спрятался за спинкой. Некто ввалился в гостиную и тут же направился к камину. Когда небольшой огонь вспыхнул и обхватил дрова, Хёкджэ увидел, что незнакомцем был Донхэ. 

В тот вечер они прикончили бутылку вина вдвоём, и Донхэ без устали извинялся, что ему нечего подарить, пока не обыскал гостиную и не нашёл на подставке с дисками альбом балладной группы K.R.Y. Он убедил Хёкджэ, что слышал их песни на радио. Хёкджэ вставил диск в стереосистему и откупорил вторую бутылку вина. В ту ночь они впервые занялись сексом. На диване, у горящего камина под песни неизвестной Хёкджэ балладной группы.

С тех пор прошло полтора года.

.  
.

Хёкджэ – ранняя пташка. Сколько бы он не хотел валяться в постели, получается это с трудом. Видимо, сказывается детство в приюте, когда их выгоняли из кроватей ни свет ни заря и отправляли работать по дому или в саду. 

Он прислушивается к медленному дыханию Донхэ. Тот и не думает просыпаться. Из-за задёрнутых штор в комнате темно, но видно намного лучше, чем ночью. Хёкджэ разглядывает кремового цвета стены и ковёр, мебель из дорого дерева, чёрно-белые фотографии и зеркало на потолке, которое вчера заметил Донхэ, когда лежал на спине. 

Даже если они будут очень стараться, у них никогда не будет такой жизни. Он ничего не умеет, Донхэ неплохо справляется с электроникой и дружит с электричеством (хотя его ударило несколько раз током при Хёкджэ), но в его голове нет никакой логической цепочки собственных действий. Однажды Хёкджэ думал ограбить банк, на украденные деньги сбежать в другую страну и там выучиться какой-нибудь нехитрой профессии на оставшиеся деньги. Донхэ посчитал идею классной. Но они не умеют грабить банки.

Хёкджэ принимает душ, умывается вкусно пахнущим гелем для лица, бреется и чистит зубы новой щёткой из склада в шкафчике. Донхэ присоединяется к нему под конец. Хёкджэ бреет его, хотя в этом пока нет необходимости – щетина у Донхэ растет раза в два медленнее, чем у него. Донхэ капает ему на запястье вчерашний парфюм и брызгает ещё немного на шею. 

\- Мне нравится этот аромат, - признаётся он. 

\- Мне тоже. 

Они завтракают лапшой и салатом из подвернувшихся Хёкджэ продуктов. Обедать им уже будет нечем, потому что хозяева поскупились оставлять в холодильнике даже остатки еды. Но Донхэ всё равно просит Хёкджэ задержаться в этом доме ещё на одну ночь.

\- У нас есть правила, - возражает Хёкджэ. – Не брать ничего дорогого, не включать освещение, не оставаться больше одной ночи. Их всего три, Донхэ.

\- Я знаю. Но мне здесь нравится, - ноет Донхэ, и Хёкджэ закатывает глаза. 

\- Соседи могут что-нибудь заметить, услышать… Мы спокойно провели одну ночь, не надо злоупотреблять этим.

\- Хорошо.

\- Не обижайся.

\- Я не обижаюсь, - возражает Донхэ. Он хочет только ещё одну ночь под крышей, потому что сегодня они вряд ли найдут подходящий дом. Хёкджэ тянется через весь стол и быстро целует его в губы в качестве извинения. Кто-то же из них должен мыслить трезво.

Они доедают завтрак в тишине, и покидают дверь через чёрный вход. Как ни в чём не бывало, Хёкджэ несёт на одном плече рюкзак с парой пачек лапши и тремя свечками и спичками, прихваченными на всякий случай, а так же с пластинкой антибиотиков на случай болезни. Донхэ идёт рядом с ним и напевает одну из песен K.R.Y., потому что этот диск – единственный, который у них есть, и иногда они слушают его в чужих стереосистемах. 

\- Можем вернуться в город и зайти к Чонсу-хёну, вдруг у него есть для нас какая-нибудь работа. 

Донхэ согласно кивает. Даже если работёнки не подберётся, Чонсу всегда приютит их на одну или две ночи, если жена в хорошем настроении. Но они не любят беспокоить его часто и дольше, чем на ночь. 

Если повезёт, до Сеула дешевле всего получится добраться автостопом. Их подбирают две весёлые девушки-иностранки и с энтузиазмом строят им глазки в машине. Донхэ смущенно улыбается, а Хёкджэ болтает с ними, как ни в чем не бывало, до самого дома Чонсу, куда девушки забрасывают их по пути. 

Чонсу тоже вырос в приюте, в одном с Хёкджэ. Будучи предприимчивым юношей, он не жаловался на отсутствие работы, потом окончательно осел официантом в небольшом ресторане, где через год его сделали хостом, встречающим посетителей. Ещё через полтора года он шокировал Хёкджэ своим намерением жениться на девушке, которую знал пять месяцев. 

Донхэ знает Чонсу намного меньше Хёкджэ, но уже души в нём не чает. Он всегда мечтал о таком заботливом хёне. Хёкджэ даже немного ревнует. 

\- У меня есть подработка для вас обоих, - весело объявляет Чонсу, накормив обоих нехитрым обедом из риса, рыбы и кимчи. – Нужен человек на кухню – принять несколько ящиков фруктов и рыбы завтра с утра и разложить их в холодильнике. И ещё один в зал – на обслуживание банкета вечером. Я обещал, что найду хороших людей, и надеялся, что вы заглянете. 

\- Спасибо, хён! – восклицает Донхэ и виснет на шее Чонсу, как большой ребёнок. Хёкджэ смеется и оттаскивает его, пока их хён не посинел.

\- Останетесь на ночь?

\- Да, если можно, - отвечает Хёкджэ и Чонсу с улыбкой кивает.

Донхэ предпочитает проводить ночи в теплых помещениях, тогда как Хёкджэ обычно всё равно. Они перебиваются с места на место и обычно спят под открытыми небом. В очень холодные ночи Донхэ до утра дрожит в объятиях Хёкджэ и не может уснуть даже под пледом, который они таскают с собой в рюкзаке. Но он никогда не жалуется, потому что они есть друг у друга, и больше ничего не надо. Разве что, что-нибудь на обед. 

Утром Донхэ уходит в ресторан вместе с Чонсу, а Хёкджэ пытается поспать до обеда, чтобы набраться сил. Он находит завтрак на плите, уминает за обе щёки и оставшееся время обзванивает дома с сайта продажи недвижимости, воспользовавшись компьютером и телефоном Чонсу. Недалеко от города есть несколько коттеджей, выставленных на продажу. Он узнает от риэлторов, что сейчас там никто не живёт. Идеально.

В ресторане Донхэ сталкивается с Хёкджэ перед уходом. Они незаметно гладят руки друг друга на прощание, и Донхэ уходит с довольной улыбкой на лице. 

Рабочий вечер Хёкджэ проходит спокойно. Несколько раз пьяный гость на банкете принимает его за девушку и пытается ухватить за ягодицы, но Хёкджэ настолько худой, что у мужчины ничего не выходит, поэтому он быстро теряет интерес. Хёкджэ решает не портить вечер и не жаловаться Чонсу, и вечером получает от довольного администратора два конверта с зарплатой. 

Так один день их нормальной с Донхэ жизнью подходит к концу. Хёкджэ вздыхает с облегчением, потому что ему она не по вкусу.


	2. Дом с винтовой лестницей

_I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way_

В этот вечер Донхэ возится с сигнализацией дольше обычного и в конечном итоге она всё равно срабатывает, поэтому им приходится уносить ноги. Донхэ бесконечно извиняется, пока они виляют в темноте, чтобы не попасть на чью-нибудь камеру внешнего наблюдения, но Хёкджэ молчит и прикидывает, куда они могут податься. Даже если они пойдут в город пешком, то не успеют на метро, а другой дом, куда он звонил с утра, находится на другом конце города. 

И тут где-то очень близко грохочет гром.

\- Этого ещё не хватало, - злится Хёкджэ, подставляя ладонь крупным каплям дождя. Донхэ накидывает на голову капюшон ветровки и вжимает голову в плечи. Хёкджэ бросает на него взволнованный взгляд – Донхэ очень легко простужается, и они просто не могут позволить себе торчать под дождём. 

Свободной рукой он касается конверта с зарплатой в нагрудном кармане, но Донхэ отрицательно качает головой – у них и без того есть, куда тратить эти деньги. 

С тем, как усиливается дождь, у Хёкджэ всё меньше остаётся времени на раздумывания. Они идут по небольшой улочке, покинув зону частных домов. Хёкджэ оглядывается по сторонам, пока не замечает припаркованную на отшибе машину. Она грязная, стёкла мутные, капли дождя смешиваются с пылью. Выглядит заброшенной. Донхэ достоин большего, но Хёкджэ больше ничего не может ему предложить сегодня. 

Он подходит к машине, доставая из заднего кармана несколько отмычек на одном кольце для ключей. Донхэ предпринимает попытку остановить его, но Хёкджэ только отмахивается. Вскрыть машину у него получается за десять минут возни, потому что он давно не практиковался. Они забираются внутрь, Хёкджэ проверяет наличие бензина. Угонять машину он не собирается, но не помешало бы включить печку. 

Хёкджэ сидит на водительском месте и трогает руль. У него никогда не было прав, он ни разу не водил машину, но мечтал об этом с самого детства, как и любой мальчишка. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он у Донхэ.

Донхэ кивает и снимает мокрую ветровку. Он всё ещё чувствует себя виноватым за испорченную ночь. Его голова была забита совсем другими вещами, но он не может сказать об этом Хёкджэ. Тот обязательно разозлится, потому что есть темы, которые он напрочь отказывается обсуждать. Например, возвращение к нормальной жизни. Иногда Донхэ понимает, что вещи, которыми они занимаются, в корне неправильны, а его воспитывали как послушного христианского мальчика. Но Хёкджэ для него – целый мир, напоминает Донхэ себе, и становится легче. До следующего раза. 

\- Тут совсем немного бензина. Включим, если замёрзнем сильно, хорошо?

Донхэ снова кивает. Хёкджэ достаёт из рюкзака плед и набрасывает на плечи Донхэ. Тот благодарно улыбается, играя с мягкими уголками. 

Хёкджэ осматривает бардачок и находит пачку сигарет. Давненько он не курил. Под ложечкой посасывает от предвкушения. Вообще, он не зависит от курения, иначе давно бы спёкся без сигарет, но любит держать сигарету между пальцев и втягивать в себя дым, несмотря на все протесты Донхэ. Он велит Донхэ перелезть на заднее сиденье, приоткрывает окно и с наслаждением закуривает, наблюдая за каплями дождя, разбивающимися о землю. 

Хёкджэ докуривает сигарету до половины и аккуратно кладёт её обратно в пачку. Сигареты он решает забрать с собой завтра утром. Давно ему так не везло. Затем он поворачивается.

Донхэ сидит, прижав колени в груди, и пытается заснуть. У него такой несчастный вид, что сердце Хёкджэ сжимается с тревогой. Они обещали сделать друг друга счастливыми, но Хёкджэ кажется, он всё чаще видит Донхэ несчастным. 

Может быть, Донхэ прав. Они должны жить хотя бы в съёмной квартирке и иметь свой угол, у них должна быть какая-нибудь работа, а ещё свой проигрыватель, чтобы слушать альбом K.R.Y. Но Хёкджэ нравится то, что они делают. Нравится хоть иногда пахнуть ароматами от Hugo Boss или Burberry, мерить костюмы от Armani и принимать пенные ванны. 

\- Донхэ? – тихо зовёт Хёкджэ.

\- Ммм?

\- Займись со мной любовью? 

Хёкджэ перебирается на заднее сиденье к сбитому с толку Донхэ. Они целуются, для начала – почти целомудренно. Донхэ постепенно свыкается с запахом табака на волосах и губах Хёкджэ, потом сбрасывает с него кеды и полностью стягивает джинсы вместе с нижним бельём. Хёкджэ с готовностью раздвигает ноги, и Донхэ чувствует, как мгновенно возбуждается. 

В машине мало места, да и заднее сиденье не слишком удобное. Хёкджэ упирается ногами потолок, но они постоянно соскальзывают на слегка запотевшее окно и оставляют следы. Донхэ старается двигаться медленно и размеренно, потому что это его любимый способ занятия любовью с Хёкджэ. Донхэ играет с его волосами и покрывает бледную шею поцелуями. Хёкджэ стонет его имя и покусывает кожу на его плече, плавно двигая бёдрами под нужным ему углом, чтобы Донхэ касался простаты. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Донхэ, и они кончают почти одновременно. Хёкджэ целует его в лоб и ерошит волосы. 

\- И я тебя, - говорит он. – Скажешь, что тебя беспокоит? 

Донхэ мотает головой и только в этот момент понимает, что он всё ещё внутри Хёкджэ. 

\- Хочешь полежать так? 

\- Не очень удобно будет, - смеется Донхэ, но краснеет от того, с какой легкостью Хёкджэ читает его мысли. Но в итоге они умещаются вдвоем, пусть и с большим трудом, и лежат так какое-то время, пока не Донхэ не засыпает. Потом Хёкджэ осторожно перебирается на пассажирское кресло, влезает в свои джинсы и мгновенно отрубается под шум дождя. 

С восходом солнца они выбираются из машины. Дождь лил всю ночь, а они этого даже не заметили. Их ноги в тряпичной обуви сразу же промокают, и Хёкджэ долго ругается, нервно затягиваясь оставшейся половиной сигареты. 

\- Что мы будем делать сегодня? – спрашивает Донхэ на остановке, потому что Хёкджэ решает поехать на автобусе. 

\- Съедим что-нибудь горячее, купим консервов и лапши в супермаркете, а вечером заглянем в другой дом из тех, что я обзванивал. 

\- Я постараюсь не испортить всё.

Хёкджэ сжимает его ладонь в своей, и ему жаль, что вокруг столько людей. Ему часто хочется целовать Донхэ при всех, чтобы они знали, кому Донхэ принадлежит. Особенно это касалось молодых девушек, находивших его очень привлекательным. С этим Хёкджэ не мог поспорить, он не встречал никого настолько красивого и доброго прежде. Возможно, у Донхэ был бы шанс стать моделью или певцом, если бы он не провёл свои юношеские годы в приюте, а потом за поиском работы. Столько «если» и «возможно», что у Хёкджэ идёт кругом голова.

Едят они в скромной закусочной. Рис, лапша, рыба. Как всегда. Ещё Хёкджэ заказывает фруктовый салат для Донхэ, потому что тому нужны витамины. 

\- Почему ты всегда такой? – бурчит Донхэ, глядя на цену салата. 

\- Потому что я твой хён, - назидательно отвечает Хёкджэ. – И мне кажется, ты начинаешь об этом забывать.

\- Только иногда. 

\- Ну, вот не забывай и ешь свой салат без возражений. 

Донхэ не в том положении, чтобы спорить, и с радостью набрасывается на салат, пока Хёкджэ доедает свою лапшу. Донхэ украдкой складывает ему на пустую тарелку несколько кусочков яблока и дольки апельсина. Хёкджэ с улыбкой съедает их. 

В завершении сытного завтрака Донхэ пьёт тёплое молоко, а Хёкджэ – горячий чай. Они разговаривают ни о чём и касаются друг друга коленками под столом. В закусочной почти никого нет, люди обычно приходят сюда обедать или ужинать, поэтому на них никто не обращает внимания. 

На этой же улице они находят супермаркет и покупают консервы, лапшу, рис, несколько сладких булок… Донхэ не удерживается и просит шоколад. Хёкджэ чувствует себя счастливым отцом, когда вручает радостному Донхэ плитку дешевого шоколада. 

Сколько ещё они так протянут? Сколько ещё выдержит Донхэ рядом с ним? 

Но Донхэ берёт его под руку и шепчет снова, что любит, и Хёкджэ немного умирает внутри, потому что он не может ничего предложить взамен. Донхэ столько раз хотел перестать вламываться в чужие дома и спать в чужих постелях, но в итоге всегда оставался с Хёкджэ. И чем он ему отвечает? Секс и шоколад? У Донхэ скоро День рождения, а он даже не знает, что дарить. 

От мыслей его отвлекает подёргивание за рукав. Хёкджэ смотри вниз и видит рядом с собой маленькую девочку. Она с интересом разглядывает его и показывает пальцем куда-то наверх. Хёкджэ смотрит на верхнюю полку и понимает, что девочка просит достать ей шоколадного зайца. 

\- А твоя мама разрешила тебе?

\- Да! – уверенно отвечает девочка. 

\- Тогда держи, - Хёкджэ подаёт ей зайца и замечает на себе внимательный взгляд Донхэ. 

\- Спасибо! – девочки тут же и след простыл. 

Из магазина они уходят с увесистым пакетом и довольные. Приятно всё-таки иметь хоть какие-то деньги и покупать еду, а не брать из чужого холодильника. Донхэ предлагает посидеть в каком-нибудь торговом центре. В супермаркете Донхэ узнал у кассира, где ближайший. Обычно они всегда так делают, если нужно где-то побыть днём. Слоняясь от безделья по ТЦ, они кое-как доживают до вечера.

Хёкджэ ещё раз звонит в коттедж из телефонного автомата – никто не отвечает. Он перезванивает риэлтору и тот сообщает, что дом пока что не продали. Донхэ радостно подпрыгивает – у них будет тёплая постель. Если, конечно, он снова не напортачит с сигнализацией. 

.  
.

Но в этот раз обходится. С подобной системой безопасности Донхэ всегда справляется играючи. Хёкджэ любит наблюдать за процессом: Донхэ становится непривычно сосредоточенным, на его лбу появляется испарина и начинает пульсировать маленькая, но заметная венка на виске, он облизывает губы и ничего вокруг себя не замечает. 

В этот раз Хёкджэ подсвечивает им путь фонариком, пока Донхэ стремительно пересекает просторную гостиную и ищет кухню. Они ужасно голодны. 

\- Смотри, у них винтовая лестница на второй этаж! – восхищается Донхэ и Хёкджэ направляет свет фонаря на красивую закрученную лестницу со стеклянными ступеньками. 

\- Красивая, - соглашается Хёкджэ. 

Вместе они ревизуют огромный холодильник. Конечно, в доме никто не живёт, но наверняка потенциальных покупателей чем-нибудь угощают, а потом забрасывают это в холодильник. Донхэ обнаруживает в морозильнике замороженную курицу. Скорее всего, оставшуюся после владельцев. Они взвешивают все «за» и «против», но живот Хёкджэ громко урчит на всю кухню, высказывая своё однозначное решение. Донхэ принимается за готовку.

Он любит готовить и умеет это делать. В приюте он проводил время либо на футбольном поле, либо на кухне. Сначала на кухне он появлялся только, чтобы выпросить своими большими невинными глазками яблоко, стакан молока или, если повезёт, кусочек мяса. Потом стал наблюдать за добродушными кухарками, которые в итоге научили его всем азам. 

\- Ты очень талантлив, Донхэ, - говорит Хёкджэ, когда курица готова. Несмотря на почти полное отсутствие каких-либо ещё продуктов, получилось аппетитно. 

\- Я бы хотел поработать в ресторане Чонсу-хёна, - отвечает Донхэ и тут же захлопывает рот. Ну вот, он это сказал. – Просто—

\- Не надо оправдываться, всё нормально. Нормально хотеть постоянную работу и обычную жизнь. 

Доедают они в тишине. Хёкджэ моет посуду, потому что готовил Донхэ, расставляет тарелки по местам и ставит остатки курицы в холодильник. 

Хёкджэ увлекает Донхэ за собой по винтовой лестнице, и они не думаю больше ни о чём, кроме их сбивающего дыхание поцелуя. Хёкджэ толкает первую попавшуюся дверь, и они оказываются в ванной комнате с просторной душевой кабиной. Донхэ хватает губку и гель для душа, Хёкджэ – шампунь. Они моют друг друга, урывая поцелуи между делом.

Донхэ плавно опускается на колени перед Хёкджэ и делает ему восхитительный минет, заставляющий Хёкджэ таять изнутри. Донхэ одной рукой ласкает внутреннюю сторону его бёдра, а второй трогает себя. 

\- Господи, Донхэ! – Хёкджэ стонет и из последних сил держится на ногах. Донхэ поднимает на него взгляд не отрываясь от посасывания его члена, и Хёкджэ чувствует, как оргазм накрывает его раньше, чем он хотел бы. 

Только в одной из комнат они находят застеленную кровать и решают спать в ней. Хёкджэ устало зевает и забирается под тёплое одеяло. И тут Донхэ обрушивает на него один из тех вопросов, которых Хёкджэ предпочитает избегать.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о семье, о детях?

\- Бывало, - уклончиво отвечает Хёкджэ после длительной паузы. Душой он не кривит. Все когда-либо задумываются об этом, так? Хотя бы на минуту или две. В детстве он думал о том, что его семья будет самой счастливой, и его дети никогда не будут страдать без родителей. Но чем старше он становился, тем меньше хотел думать о семье снова.

\- А ты хотел бы детей? 

\- Я не знаю, Донхэ. 

\- Ты очень хорошо смотрелся с той девочкой из магазина. У тебя взгляд сразу смягчился.

\- Глупости это, - вздыхает Хёкджэ и пытается отвлечь Донхэ поглаживанием его груди, но тот отбрасывает его руку. – Что не так?

\- Мы можем просто поговорить? Мы никогда не поднимали эту тему. 

Хёкджэ переворачивается на спину и тупо разглядывает потолок. Зачем бы им обсуждать это? Они никогда не поженятся, у них не может быть детей. И если Донхэ нравится думать об этом из странных мазохистских побуждений, то может делать это сколько угодно, но один. Но вместо этого Хёкджэ мягко отвечает:

\- Посмотри на меня, Донхэ. У меня не будет семьи, потому что я ничего не смогу дать ни жене, ни детям. 

\- Неправда, у нас ещё вся жизнь впереди.

Хёкджэ смеется и треплет Донхэ по щеке. Донхэ всегда будет верить в лучшее за них обоих. Никто не сможет отнять у него эту детскую непосредственность.

\- А ты бы хотел детей со мной? – наступает Донхэ и Хёкджэ удивленно вскидывает бровями. – Что ты так на меня уставился?

\- Последний раз, когда я видел тебя без одежды, ты всё ещё был мужчиной, - саркастически замечает Хёкджэ. – Или что-то поменялось?

\- Мы могли бы усыновить ребёнка из приюта. Я бы хотел четверых. 

\- Не в этой стране, Донхэ, - Хёкджэ постепенно начинает выходить из себя. Он не понимает, к чему этот разговор. Он не хочет знать, почему Донхэ волнует его отношение к семье и детям. И он не хочет детей, потому что отец из него не получится. Из Донхэ – возможно, и Хёкджэ надеется, что однажды Донхэ освободится от него и сможет начать новую жизнь с кучей детей и женой. 

Хёкджэ не хочет ссориться – они и так довольно часто ругаются по всяким мелочам – и пытается свести разговор на «нет», вяло отвечая на все вопросы. Донхэ выглядит расстроенным, но в итоге замолкает. Хёкджэ поворачивается к нему спиной, притворяясь спящим, и через минуту Донхэ обнимает его сзади, прижимаясь близко-близко, словно пытаясь забраться ему под кожу. 

\- Прости меня, Донхэ, - шепчет Хёкджэ.

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Я не могу обсуждать такие темы. Сейчас не время и не место об этом думать, понимаешь? 

Донхэ целует его плечо и больше ничего не говорит. 

 

Утром Хёкджэ обнаруживает рядом с собой пустую постель. На мгновение ему кажется, что Донхэ ушёл навсегда. Его иногда беспокоят такие сны. Это всегда случается по-разному, но заканчивается одинаково – он остаётся один, а Донхэ – уходит. Хёкджэ с радостью просыпается после таких сновидений, словно выныривая из глубины, тянущей его вниз. 

Но смятые простыни на месте Донхэ немного тёплые, и Хёкджэ смутно слышит пение и звук воды. Видимо, Донхэ впервые встал раньше и решил принять душ. Ванная комната находится напротив, поэтому Хёкджэ не надо долго его искать. Донхэ даже не потрудился закрыть дверь, и Хёкджэ наблюдает, как он старательно моется под душем, разглядывает свои крепкие руки и довольно напевает. 

Выглядит соблазнительно. 

Хёкджэ вздыхает и хлёстко ударяет себя по руке. Не время для этого. Им надо бы убраться из этого дома до десяти утра (а лучше, часов в девять), когда риэлтор начинает показывать дом. Часы в спальне показывают восемь часов, так что время на завтрак ещё есть. Хёкджэ быстро одевается и идёт вниз разогревать курицу. 

\- Больше всего я скучаю по горячему душу, когда нам негде спать, - заявляет Донхэ, спускаясь босиком с винтовой лестницы. На секунду он поскальзывается на стеклянной ступеньке и теряет равновесие к ужасу Хёкджэ, но вовремя хватается за перила.

\- Господи, ты можешь не пытаться убить себя каждую минуту? – вздыхает Хёкджэ и его сердце всё ещё быстро колотится, как у перенервничавшей матери. 

\- Я стараюсь, - Донхэ пожимает плечами и садится за стол. 

На кухне хороший свет от большого не зашторенного окна, и Хёкджэ замечает у Донхэ синяки под глазами. Да и сами глаза красные, словно он не спал всю ночь. Хёкджэ напрягается. Он перестает есть и не сводит с Донхэ пристального взгляда. Тот старается делать вид, что всё нормально, и с аппетитом обгладывает ножку, но его движения угловатые (больше, чем обычно) и заторможенные. Хёкджэ знает это состояние. 

И ему даже не надо спрашивать, что беспокоило Донхэ всю ночь. Хёкджэ чувствует себя отвратительно, потому что он - причина бессонной ночи Донхэ. К тому же, он даже не заметил, что тот не спал, хотя обычно у него очень чуткий сон.

\- Почему бы тебе не вернуться к Чонсу-хёну сегодня? – предлагает Хёкджэ.

\- Зачем? 

\- Отоспишься у него, может, найдётся какая-нибудь подработка.

\- Я не хочу спать, - упрямо отвечает Донхэ. 

\- Не спорь, так будет лучше. Поживёшь у него, потому что у меня сейчас нет на примете других домов.

\- Почему ты меня прогоняешь?

\- Не прогоняю я тебя! 

\- Это из-за вчерашнего разговора? Ты больше не хочешь быть со мной? – нижняя губа Донхэ начинает подрагивать, его голос тоже, а глаза краснеют ещё больше. Хёкджэ едва не начинает паниковать. 

\- Донхэ, это всего на пару дней, пока я не найду что-нибудь подходящее, - он кладёт свою ладонь поверх руки Донхэ и успокаивающе её поглаживает. Но Донхэ всё равно начинает тихо плакать. 

\- Но я хочу быть с тобой, - сквозь слёзы говорит он и покусывает губы, чтобы не заплакать сильнее. Он ненавидит даже саму мысль о том, чтобы разделиться с Хёкджэ. 

\- Возьми себя в руки! Я не могу присматривать за тобой, пока буду искать подходящие варианты, ты слишком неуклюжий, а сегодня ещё и не спал, - Хёкджэ сердится, и это видно по его нахмуренным бровям и поджимаемым губам. – Ничего с тобой не случится за пару дней. 

\- Но—

\- Ты сможешь снова пожить той самой «нормальной» жизнью под крышей, где ты званый гость. 

\- Ты не хочешь меня бросить?

\- Нет, глупая твоя голова, - вздыхает Хёкджэ. Он встаёт из-за стола и подходит к Донхэ, чтобы поцеловать его. 

Затем Хёкджэ оказывается у Донхэ на коленках, и они с жаром целуются. Хёкджэ чувственно двигает своими бёдрами, пока Донхэ не возбуждается. У них почти нет времени на обоих, поэтому Хёкджэ медленно сползает на пол между ног Донхэ и расстёгивает его джинсы. Он трогает Донхэ сквозь ткань трусов, пока на них не появляется мокрое пятно. 

\- Хёкджэ, быстрее. Время.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Хёкджэ и вытаскивает член Донхэ наружу. Он ласкает его рукой, пока тот полностью не встаёт, и без промедления берет его в рот. Донхэ хватается одной рукой за стол, а второй - за волосы Хёкджэ. 

Если бы у них было больше времени, Хёкджэ бы дразнил Донхэ, пока тот не начал бы умолять. Но часы над холодильником громко тикают, а им стоит исчезнуть сразу после девяти. 

Донхэ нетерпеливо дёргает бёдрами, и Хёкджэ начинает двигать головой и дразнить горячую плоть умелым языком. Он отлично знает, где коснуться пальцами, а где лучше языком. Донхэ стонет и дрожит от удовольствия, впиваясь пальцами в волосы Хёкджэ.

\- Ауч! – восклицает тот, отрываясь от Донхэ. Его рот соблазнительно блестит, поэтому Донхэ без слов опускает его голову обратно. 

Хёкджэ что-то возмущенно бормочет, но снова берёт Донхэ в рот. На этот раз он двигает языком быстрее и стонет от удовольствия не тише, чем Донхэ. В полупустой кухне сильное эхо и их стоны словно отскакивают от стен. Донхэ кончает, прижимая голову Хёкджэ, пока тот не высасывает из него всё до последней капли. 

Они медленно целуются, и Донхэ чувствует себя на чужом языке. 

\- Твой вкус намного лучше, - говорит он.

Хёкджэ смеётся и снова называет его глупым. Он тоже целовал Донхэ после орального секса и точно знал, что на вкус они одинаковые. Но Донхэ всегда был и остается романтиком, если подобное заявление можно хоть как-то отнести к романтике, конечно.

\- Если ты пытался меня этим успокоить, - начинает Донхэ и Хёкджэ с улыбкой смотрит на него, - то у тебя получилось. Что не говорит обо мне ничего хорошего, правда?

\- Застегни ширинку. 

\- Я всё ещё еду сегодня к хёну? – Донхэ послушно застёгивает джинсы.

\- Ага, - усмехается Хёкджэ. 

Донхэ заправляет постель, пока Хёкджэ прибирается на кухне. Через чёрный ход они покидают дом, стараясь не попасться на глаза соседям. Обычно они стараются уйти часов в семь утра, пока все спят. Но, кажется, обходится. Никому особенно не интересно наблюдать в окно этим утром. 

\- Обещай, что вернёшься за мной, - требует Донхэ и протягивает мизинец.

\- Я обещаю, - Хёкджэ обхватывает его мизинец своим, и Донхэ произносит волшебные слова, как делал это ещё в приюте. 

\- День или два.

\- День иди два, возможно три, - уклончиво отвечает Хёкджэ. Донхэ пожимает его руку и нехотя отпускает. 

Они расходятся в разные стороны.


	3. Дом с тусклыми лампами

В магазине с музыкальными дисками у Хёкджэ разбегаются глаза. Полки заставлены альбомами и DVD такого количества незнакомых ему групп, что слегка кружится голова. Но не то, чтобы он когда-либо пытался держать руку на пульсе современной попсы, но всё-таки от рекламы на улицах никуда не деться, как бы ты ни старался. А вот о K.R.Y. Хёкджэ не слышал ничего до знакомства с Донхэ. 

У стенда с наушниками для прослушивания композиций толпится кучка девушек. Они закатывают глаза, словно в экстазе, и пытаются завладеть хотя бы одним наушником, чтобы послушать чью-то новую песню. Хёкджэ улыбается им и проходит мимо. Несколько девушек проводят его заинтересованным взглядом. Он пропускает стенд с новым альбомом SNSD, не останавливается и у плаката с привлекательными девушками из SISTAR, виляет между полками ещё несколько минут, пока не упирается в ещё одну группу девушек, разглядывающих чей-то альбом. Хёкджэ подходит ближе к стенду, потому что видит знакомые буквы K.R.Y. 

На полке три альбома K.R.Y. с несколькими вариантами обложки, и это немного раздражает Хёкджэ. На первом альбоме на обложке не было лиц, возможно, внутри был какой-то буклет с фотографиями, но в украденном варианте была лишь простенькая обложка без бонусов. С обложек двух других альбомов на Хёкджэ смотрят три молодых человека. Наверное, даже привлекательных, но никак не красивее Донхэ. Хёкджэ прикусывает нижнюю губу в нерешительности. 

\- Вы не знаете, - обращается он к девушкам, - какой альбом K.R.Y. лучше? 

Девушки замирают и удивленно смотрят на него. Переглядываются, улыбаясь, и одна из них отвечает:

\- У них в этом месяце вышел новый, - она показывает на тот, который с красно-чёрной обложкой и золотыми буквами над головами участников. – Но мне больше нравится второй. Песни красивые. 

Хёкджэ берёт в руки второй альбом с обложкой в виде большого куска неба со шпилем какой-то башни. Он смотрит на трек-лист и песни кажутся неплохими, то есть - про любовь. В целом, ему всё равно, главное, чтобы Донхэ понравилось. У него было хобби – рыдать над грустными песнями. Хёкджэ особенной эмоциональностью не страдал, поэтому Донхэ оставалось только упрекать его в бесчувственности и завывать с группой его любимую песню.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает Хёкджэ, и девушки хихикают за его спиной. 

Он расплачивается последними купюрами в кармане, живот урчит в знак протеста и пытается взбунтоваться против подобной траты. Хёкджэ виновато улыбается кассирше и похлопывает живот. Он без еды уже второй день, ночевать пришлось под открытым небом. В общем, поиск подходящих для них домов никак не хотел закончиться хоть каким-нибудь успехом. 

Когда-нибудь действительно не останется пустых домов. Все решат остаться дома, например, на праздники, и им будет совершенно некуда податься. В ноябре ночи станут невыносимо холодными, и Хёкджэ не знает, что он может с этим поделать. 

Он бы мог угнать машину, и они двинулись бы в сторону Пусана. Хотя, возможно, что уже на полпути их бы схватили и отправили в тюрьму. Донхэ в тюрьме не выживет, поэтому Хёкджэ отметает любые рискованные мысли. Они и так постоянно находятся в опасности, ещё не хватало увеличить шансы быть пойманными. 

Они уже столько раз рисковали оказаться в холодной камере за решеткой, что Хёкджэ готов поверить в чью-то помощь свыше. До той их встречи в доме, Донхэ выживал с нечеловеческими усилиями, но зато законно: продавал разную мелочь на улицах, без разбора, куда брали, спал на скамейках или под лестницами. Возможно, он бы завязал с проникновением в чужие дома, если бы не встретил Хёкджэ, который научил Донхэ делать минет и воровать в супермаркетах или маленьких придорожных магазинах. 

У Хёкджэ было много секретов от Донхэ. Когда Донхэ спросил его, чем же он занимался, чем жил «до этого», Хёкджэ искусно ушёл от ответа. Донхэ не обязательно знать, что почти каждую ночь Хёкджэ проводил под крышей с одной из своих «девушек». У него было по знакомой в каждом районе; по легенде, он был студентом, жившим в том или ином районе, в зависимости от того, какой дальше всего находился от квартиры девушки. Обычно он говорил, что опоздал на последний поезд, соскучился или что-нибудь в этом роде, и они радостно пускали его переночевать. Донхэ больше всего ненавидит ложь, поэтому Хёкджэ мысленно запер эту тему на увесистый замок. 

Хёкджэ идёт вниз по шумной улице и думает о том, что Донхэ было бы лучше без него. Он бы устроился на работу, где бы пригодился его талант к электронике. У него бы появился свой угол, постоянный заработок, друзья. Поэтому Хёкджэ хочет сбежать, один. Если его и поймают по дороге в Пусан, в тюрьме он как-нибудь справится, если будет знать, что Донхэ в безопасности. 

Но они ещё должны послушать второй альбом K.R.Y. вместе. 

.  
.

Благодаря Чонсу у Донхэ есть работа в ресторане мальчишкой на побегушках. Он принимает коробки с продуктами и раскладывает их на складе, он бегает на рынок с поручениями, подметает пол на кухне и выносит мусор. И Донхэ безумно нравится что-то делать и получать за это деньги. 

\- Никогда не видел столько энтузиазма у временных работников! – восхищается шеф-повар в разговоре с Чонсу. Донхэ бодро орудует метлой на другом конце кухни. 

\- Он очень хороший мальчик, - кивает Чонсу. – Как думаете, администратор разрешит взять его на постоянной основе?

\- Я поручусь, - шеф улыбается. – Скажи мне, Чонсу-а, почему ты до сих пор не администратор? Ты в этом ресторане делаешь больше всех.

Чонсу пожимает плечами и смотрит, как Донхэ ловко обходит одного за другим повара, подметая пол. 

Несмотря на внешне хорошее настроение, Донхэ расстроен с самого утра. Он ждал, что Хёкджэ появится на пороге, буквально не сводит взгляда с двери. Это утро было четвертым с того дня, как Хёкджэ отправил его под крыло Чонсу и пропал. Работа кое-как отвлекает от постоянных волнений, поэтому Донхэ старается работать больше и просит дополнительных часов у строгого администратора. 

\- Всё в порядке? – участливо спрашивает Ли Сонмин, один из поваров, едва не налетев со сковородой на задумавшегося Донхэ. 

Донхэ кивает и извиняется. Чонсу посылает ему предупреждающий взгляд с другой стороны кухни и выходит в зал, чтобы не получить нагоняй от администратора за то, что проводит слишком много времени на кухне. 

\- Ну, смотри, не зевай, - Сонмин дружески хлопает его по плечу и со стуком опускает сковороду с овощами на плиту. – А то наш ресторан вряд ли возместит тебе больничный. 

\- У меня нет времени болеть.

\- Это правильно, - Сонмин подливает к овощам немного оливкового масла и ставит огонь на минимум. На соседней конфорке тушится мясо, и у Донхэ текут слюнки. – Скоро обед, - обнадёживает его Сонмин. – Обед для сотрудников сегодня готовит Генри, можешь подсмотреть, что он там колдует. 

Генри – тоже новичок на кухне, если не считать, конечно, что Донхэ просто уборщик и грузчик, а Генри всё-таки молодой повар. Они успели подружиться за прошедшие три дня, и Донхэ впервые проводит с кем-то много времени, кроме Хёкджэ. Сонмин тоже неплохой парень и уже приглашал Донхэ и Генри выпить в баре после работы. У Донхэ в карманах было пусто (получаемая каждый вечер зарплата откладывается в отдельный конверт, ещё одна её часть идёт жене Чонсу за продукты), поэтому он отказался. 

Раньше Донхэ никогда не приглашали выпить или просто поболтать. С тех пор, как он сбежал из приюта, у него не было никого, кроме Хёкджэ. От мысли о Хёкджэ сердце ноет от тоски, как у влюблённой школьницы. Чонсу уже выразил с утра беспокойство такой помешанностью Донхэ: «Вы как попугаи-неразлучники, совсем друг без друга не можете?». 

Донхэ действительно не может. Но Чонсу ничего не знает об их «особенных» отношениях, потому что Хёкджэ боится потерять единственного друга во всём городе. Донхэ недолго знает хёна, но почему-то ему кажется, что он бы их понял. Иногда ему хочется выплеснуть всё на Чонсу, потому что он единственный человек, с кем Донхэ может поделиться своими переживаниями. Хёкджэ, конечно, разозлится, и только поэтому Донхэ стискивает зубы и продолжает молчать.

\- О чём задумался? – Донхэ в бок упирается чей-то локоть, отвлекая его от бесполезных размышлений.

\- Об обеде, - отвечает Донхэ.

Генри загадочно улыбается и прикрывает огромную кастрюлю крышкой. Донхэ принюхивается, и его любопытство нарастает. Он совсем не гурман, да и человек в еде вообще неискушенный (обычный бутерброд, если им с Хёкджэ удавалось заполучить на него кусок колбасы или ветчины, а не только ломтик сыра и кружок помидора, может запросто привести его в восторг). Но что бы Генри там не варил, аппетит возрастает с каждым вдохом. 

\- Мясо, - вырывается у Донхэ. 

\- Ну, да, - Генри смеется и удивленно смотрит на него. – Как же без мяса? Мясо – всему голова, - философски замечает он и возвращается к плите. – Дай мне ещё полчаса, и обед будет готов.

\- Сообщу остальным, - бодро кивает Донхэ. Он собирает пакеты с мусором под столами в этой части кухни и идёт выбрасывать их, напевая одну из немногих позитивных песен K.R.Y. Кто бы и что бы ни говорил, но для Донхэ еда – лучшее средство для поднятия настроения. 

.  
.

Хёкджэ осматривается в мрачной темноте дома. Он выбрал тот, что выглядел самым заброшенным снаружи (не говоря уже об отсутствии сигнализации), а внутри всё оказалось ещё запущенней. Сложно поверить в такую удачу. А ведь он был на волоске от того, чтобы провести ночь у одной из его подружек. Пришлось бы долго объяснять своё отсутствие, но зато в его расположении был бы душ и постель. Возможно, думает Хёкджэ, проводя пальцем по пыльному столу в гостиной, завтра он сможет привести сюда Донхэ. Он даже готов поступиться своим главным правилом, и остаться здесь на два-три дня, чтобы Донхэ почувствовал себя чуточку лучше. 

В доме почти нигде нет света – несколько тусклых ламп, которые давно стоит заменить. На кухне напрочь отсутствуют продукты, поэтому на ужин – лапша быстрого приготовления. К такой еде быстро привыкаешь, даже кажется, что нет ничего вкуснее сушеных овощей и лапши в бульоне из сомнительной сухой смеси. Хёкджэ ест быстро и старается не принюхиваться. Донхэ, к примеру, любит этот запах, но Хёкджэ никогда он не нравился. А сегодня… 

\- Ох, чёрт, - фыркает он, вставая из-за стола, - это же от меня пахнет. 

Он принюхивается к своей одежде и морщит нос. С тем, что воду в этом необитаемом доме хозяева решили все-таки не отключать, Хёкджэ тоже повезло. В небольшой ванной комнате он застирывает куском мыла футболку в раковине и полощет джинсы. Только после этого Хёкджэ позволяет себе забраться в ванную, наполненную горячей водой, давая коже отмокать от пота и пыли. Вода почти сразу становится серой.

\- Надо было сначала принять душ, - бормочет Хёкджэ, чувствуя себя неловко в грязной воде. Он выбирается из воды нагишом и спускает воду со стоном сожаления. 

Мурашки от холодного потока воздуха застают его врасплох, и сначала Хёкджэ не понимает, откуда ему взяться в тёплой ванной, но как только до него доходит, он испуганно замирает. 

\- Надеюсь, не помешал? – насмешливо спрашивает мужской голос за его спиной. 

Хёкджэ кусает губы и не двигается с места. Если честно, то он просто не в состоянии хотя бы повернуться и посмотреть человеку в глаза. Его ноги предательски подкашиваются, когда он слышит приближающиеся шаги за спиной. Хёкджэ зажмуривается, но ничего не происходит, пока ему в руки не пихают сухое полотенце. 

\- Вытрись и прикройся, - голос мужчины спокоен и властен, и Хёкджэ не смеет ничего сказать в ответ, потому что не доверяет своему языку.

Он послушно вытирает волосы, затем тело, и туго обматывает полотенце на бедрах. 

\- Хорошо, - произносит мужчина, и Хёкджэ медленно оборачивается. Мужчина смотрит на него с интересом и настороженностью, на губах – снисходительная улыбка. Он красив, и Хёкджэ может судить об этом даже при тусклом свете единственной рабочей лампочки в комнате. И мужчина определенно не забрался сюда в той же целью, что и он. Об этом буквально кричат его кашемировое пальто и дорогие туфли. Хёкджэ понимает, что перед ним хозяин заброшенного дома.

\- Хорошо, - повторяет мужчина, перекатывая это слово на языке, словно наслаждаясь моментом. Сердце Хёкджэ стучит у него в ушах, и паника накрывает его с головой. – Теперь, я думаю, можно вызывать полицию, - продолжает хозяин дома.

И Хёкджэ оседает на пол.


	4. Дом для двоих

Хозяин дома определенно считает себя самым забавным человеком на свете и отпускает шуточки в сторону Хёкджэ, пока тащит его из ванной в гостиную, а затем грубо швыряет на диван, накрытый плёнкой. Конечно, Хёкджэ не ожидает какого-либо другого обращения с собой, вряд ли он заслуживает хоть какого-нибудь сочувствия, поэтому он молчит и пытается избежать чужого взгляда почти черных глаз из-под тяжелых век. 

\- Как удачно, что диван уже накрыт плёнкой, - улыбается мужчина. Хёкджэ вздрагивает и вопросительно смотрит на него. – Ну, ты знаешь, в фильмах маньяки часто так делают, чтобы потом не пришлось мебель выбрасывать, - поясняет он.

\- …Что? – хрипло переспрашивает Хёкджэ и впивается ногтями в плотную пленку под собой. 

\- Это шутка, - вздыхает мужчина и улыбка сползает с его лица, видимо, от расстройства, что его чувство юмора никак не находит отклика у напряженного Хёкджэ. – Меня зовут Шивон, - неожиданно представляется он. 

Хёкджэ молчит. Он не на вечере знакомств и не собирается выдавать о себе даже такую тривиальную информацию как его имя. Облегчать полиции работу не в его интересах. Удачи им вообще найти хоть какие-то документы о его существовании.

\- Что же мне с тобой делать, мальчик без имени? – усмехается Шивон и садится в кресло напротив. – Мама не учила, что нехорошо забираться в чужие дома?

Интересно, где бы он был сейчас, если бы у него была мать, которая бы действительно учила его таким простым вещам вроде того, как быть достойным членом общества? Хёкджэ праздно задумывается об этом и почти не слышит, что ему говорит Шивон, пока у того в руках не появляется мобильный телефон. От страха у Хёкджэ холодеют руки. Всего несколько часов назад он чувствовал себя храбрым при мысли о тюрьме, но сейчас вся его храбрость разбивается о совсем не гипотетическую реальность.

\- Не надо полицию, - наконец выдавливает из себя Хёкджэ, подрываясь с места. – Пожалуйста. 

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, в какую переделку попал? – Шивон снова улыбается, но в этой улыбке нет ничего доброго или сочувственного. Он играет телефоном в руке и не сводит с Хёкджэ любопытного взгляда. 

\- Что вы хотите? – рука Хёкджэ неуверенно замирает на боку, где закреплено полотенце. Его пальцы дрожат на поясе полотенца, как будто он серьезно болен. 

\- Сядь, - четко и громко велит Шивон, и Хёкджэ послушно опускается на диван, словно натренированная собака, и мысленно выдыхает с облегчением. 

\- Но шутка про убийство всё-таки была шуткой, так? – осторожно уточняет Хёкджэ.

\- Конечно, и ты мог бы над ней посмеяться из вежливости за то, что я не вызвал полицию сразу, как увидел свет в доме из окна своей гостиной. Уж очень любопытно мне стало, что ворам понадобилось в пустующей ванной комнате. 

\- Это не ваш дом?

\- Мой. Я живу в коттедже напротив, а этот купил, чтобы в нём не поселились неприятные мне случайные люди. Соседство, понимаешь ли, очень важная штука.

Хёкджэ припоминает огромный дом в конце другого участка, обнесенный кирпичным забором со шпилями. Очевидно, что дом принадлежит какой-то большой шишке. Политику или бизнесмену. 

\- В этом доме много воришек побывало. Почти всё растащили, - Шивон обводит комнату широким жестом рук, обращая внимание Хёкджэ на полупустую гостиную. – Пока дом стоит, меня мелкие кражи не волнуют, если честно. Но ты пошёл дальше всех. Ты захотел украсть весь дом, - восторженно заключает он. 

\- Я не— Как вы вообще представляете себе кражу дома?

\- Ты поел на моей кухне и забрался в мою ванную, словно это твой дом… Разве это не похоже на кражу целого дома? - Шивон активно жестикулирует и хмурится, но его губы подрагивают в едва удерживаемой улыбке. Хёкджэ не может понять по его лицу, насколько он злится и злится ли вообще, и это неимоверно раздражает. Он чувствует себя маленьким мышонком, загнанным большим котом в угол.

\- Может, вы перестанете со мной играть и вызовите полицию? – устало интересуется Хёкджэ, ведь ему нечего возразить, а сидеть после ванной в одном полотенце в холодной гостиной не кажется хорошей идей. – Или отпустите меня, - добавляет он поспешно, когда Шивон бросает взгляд на свой телефон. 

\- За преступлением следует наказание, - Шивон постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. 

\- Я просто хотел помыться и поспать не на улице, - тихо говорит Хёкджэ и привстает с места. – Что вы хотите от меня услышать? Извинения? Признания? 

Шивон закидывает голову назад и громко смеётся на всю гостиную, и этот смех звучит эхом в почти пустой комнате. 

\- Спорим, я угадаю, что ты из себя представляешь? – Шивон вдруг становится серьёзным и снова жестом приказывает Хёкджэ сесть. 

Хёкджэ заинтригован примерно настолько же, насколько напуган и раздражен. Он неуверенно садится на своё место напротив Шивона и ждёт, пока тот заговорит. 

\- Скажи мне своё имя, - в очередной раз требует Шивон, и Хёкджэ, поддавшись, называет его. – Отлично, Хёкджэ. Ты, наверное, из тех бедняков, которые думают, что украсть немного у богатых – не преступление, потому что они купят себе ещё или вообще не заметят пропажи. Ты убежал из дома или, я больше склоняюсь к этому варианту, сирота.

Хёкджэ проглатывает комок, засевший в горле, но ничего не отвечает. 

\- Одним удаётся побороть в себе чувство отчаяния и обиды, и они живут нормальной жизнью, но некоторым это не кажется достойным вариантом, так? – Шивон прищуривается и продолжает поигрывать телефоном в руке. Он говорит медленно и уверено, будто пересказывает любимый рассказ, прочитанный десятки раз. От его голоса у Хёкджэ тяжело в груди.

\- Я—

Шивон машет рукой, прерывая его в самом начале:

\- Чуть-чуть тут, чуть-чуть там, забираешься в богатые дома и чувствуешь себя лучше других. Не делай такое удивленное лицо, Хёкджэ, - неожиданно Шивон мягко улыбается. – Я когда-то тоже через это прошёл.

\- Такое бывает только в кино, - хмыкает Хёкджэ и закатывает глаза. Они с Донхэ достаточно повидали в своей жизни, чтобы знать, такие истории – либо выдумка, либо одна правдивая история на миллион сирот. Никто не может разбогатеть настолько, ничего не имея за душой.

\- Твоё дело. У меня нет времени пересказывать тебе свою жизнь.

\- Не очень-то хотелось слушать ваши сказочки, - парирует Хёкджэ.

Шивон вздыхает и неодобрительно качает головой:

\- Мне казалось, что ты не хочешь оказаться в полиции, а ведешь себя так дерзко. Я всего лишь хочу предложить тебе второй шанс. Ты можешь согласиться жить и работать на меня в моем большом доме, или отправиться в отпуск за решетку, и я позабочусь, чтобы ты получил приличный срок. 

\- Больше похоже на непристойное предложение, чем на второй шанс.

\- Я не верю в добровольное перевоспитание, - Шивон с улыбкой встает с места и грациозно опускается на диван рядом с Хёкджэ. – Но, как ни посмотри, первый вариант намного приятнее для нас обоих, - тяжёлая рука недвусмысленно опускается на бедро Хёкджэ, прикрытое только полотенцем. 

Хёкджэ зажмуривает глаза и пытается не думать о чужой руке, поглаживающий его бедро и коленку. Ему противна сама мысль о том, чтобы согласиться на предложение Шивона. Он не сможет быть с Донхэ в любом случае, но, останься он с Шивоном, ему уготована судьба «домашней» проститутки. Второй шанс, твою мать. Ему хочется рассмеяться, потому что самое сложное – сделать выбор, зная, что ни один из вариантов не сделает его и Донхэ счастливыми. 

Шивон никуда не торопится, несмотря на своё заявление, что у него нет времени на разговоры. Очевидно, у него достаточно времени, чтобы томительно покусывать плечо, шею и мочку уха Хёкджэ с доступной ему стороны. 

\- Ну же, - шепчет Шивон напротив тонкой кожи шеи Хёкджэ. - Не сиди как истукан. 

Хёкджэ пробирает дрожь от его властно-угрожающего тона. Если Шивон и говорил правду, если он действительно был сиротой, то Хёкджэ не видит, чем он лучше них с Донхэ, борющихся за выживание, когда сам готов на уловки вроде шантажа, чтобы получить очередную игрушку в свой большой кукольный домик. 

\- Ммммм, - бормочет Хёкджэ, когда рука Шивона с лёгкостью распахивает его полотенце. Он дёргается в сторону, но другая рука крепко хватает Хёкджэ, и Шивон всем телом вжимает его в диван. 

После борьбы и неудачных попыток поцелуя Шивон открывает рот, чтобы ещё что-то сказать, но Хёкджэ слышит совсем другой голос, истошно вопящий:

\- Отойди от него, ублюдок! 

Никто не успевает сообразить, что происходит, но слышится стук, и Шивон, словно в замедленной съёмке, сползает на пол. Хёкджэ широко распахивает глаза и видит перед собой перепуганного Донхэ с небольшим огнетушителем в руках. В ту же секунду защитная пломба не выдерживает и срывается, Донхэ не в силах удержать огнетушитель – роняет его на пол, и комната наполняется сухой пеной. 

\- Хёкджэ! – кричит Донхэ, пытаясь в белом тумане нащупать руку своего друга. – Хёкджэ!!

Вместо ответа он слышит громкий кашель, и идёт на его звук. Пена уже немного опустилась, и он видит Хёджэ, согнувшегося в приступе кашля. 

\- Прости, - мямлит Донхэ, хватая его за руку, - этого не было в моем плане. 

Хёкджэ смотрит на него долго и испытывающее, прежде чем поцеловать в губы так, будто они не виделись несколько лет. В прочем, в мыслях Хёкджэ он уже был на полпути в тюрьму, и какое же это было счастье – вернуться. 

\- Тебе нужно одеться, - выдыхает Донхэ, бессознательно бегая руками по дрожащему телу Хёкджэ. Он осматривается по сторонам – комната покрыта невысоким слоем пены, Шивон лежит на полу, и его едва видно. Зато на кресле - дорогое пальто, всего чуть-чуть задетое последствиями спонтанной «пенной вечеринки». 

Хёкджэ послушно укутывается в чужое пальто. 

\- Нужно проверить пульс, - говорит он и опускается на колени рядом с телом Шивона. Если честно, он понятия не имеет, как это делается, поэтому в первую очередь находит пульс у себя, и только потом – у Шивона.

\- Ну, что? – Донхэ переминается с ноги на ногу позади Хёкджэ и до крови кусает губы от напряжения.

\- Я не знаю… Вроде есть, но очень слабый. 

\- О, Боже, я его убил! – Донхэ мгновенно поддается панике и едва удерживается на ногах. – Хёкджэ… Я. Его. Убил. Я не хотел, Хёкджэ! Что нам делать?! – он начинает метаться из стороны в сторону, пока Хёкджэ с силой не толкает его в ближайшее кресло.

\- Он ещё жив, прекрати паниковать, - Хёкджэ наконец-то выходит из ступора и берёт ситуацию под контроль. - Я вызову скорую, а ты – молчи и сиди спокойно, ради меня.

Хёкджэ набирает номер службы спасения с сотового телефона Шивона. Пока он диктует адрес, Донхэ крепко держит его за руку, боясь отпустить, и Хёкджэ сжимает его ладонь в ответ. 

\- Нам лучше убраться отсюда, - Хёкджэ вытирает отпечатки с телефона, хотя, в доме наверняка ещё сотня их. Но его отпечатков нет в полиции, и это даёт ему шанс не попасться в этот раз, если он больше не будет высовываться.

Донхэ выводит его через заднюю дверь и подводит к очень старой чёрной машине. 

\- Ты же её не угнал? – хмурится Хёкджэ. 

\- Нет, одолжил у Генри, - отвечает Донхэ, немного оскорбившись из-за такого предположения. 

Они усаживаются в машину, и Донхэ заводит двигатель. Хёкджэ кутается в пальто на пассажирском сиденье и не может поверить, что ему удалось сбежать. 

\- Как ты оказался в том доме?

\- Ты слишком долго не возвращался, и я отправился тебя искать.

\- А ты, смотрю, не Хатико – ждать не стал, - фыркает Хёкджэ, и Донхэ улыбается.

\- Я бы прождал тебя вечность, если бы в моих силах не было тебя найти, - они выезжают на полупустую трассу, ведущую в Сеул. Хёкджэ впервые видит, как Донхэ ведет машину, и получается у него это уверенно, словно он водит регулярно уже несколько лет. Что ещё он не замечал за Донхэ всё это время? – Я проверил интернет-историю на компьютере хёна и выписал все дома, которые ты просматривал. У меня ушёл весь день, чтобы добраться до этого места. 

\- Его не было на том сайте, - возражает Хёкджэ.

\- Но был другой домой из этого района, но я сразу заприметил именно этот дом. Наверное, сказываются годы знакомства с тобой, - Донхэ смеётся и даже его глаза улыбаются, потому что он снова видит Хёкджэ.

\- Донхэ.

\- Да?

\- Ты ведь мог бы не искать меня, а начать жить той жизнью, которую ты так хотел. Я уверен, у тебя уже много друзей. Ты только взгляни, тебе даже не пришлось угонять машину, - Хёкджэ старается, чтобы его голос звучал как можно безразличнее, словно для него ничего бы не изменилось, прими Донхэ такое решение. – Хорошо, наверно, иметь таких добрых и _нормальных_ друзей?

Донхэ поджимает губы и качает головой:

\- Хорошо, но я не смог бы остаться с ними просто так, - шепчет он, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, - потому что ты – недостающий кусочек моей жизни. Я и так слишком долго прожил, не зная тебя, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты теперь перестал решать, что для меня лучше. 

\- Я попробую, - отвечает Хёкджэ и легонько похлопывает Донхэ по плечу. Возможно, ему надо привыкнуть к тому, что Донхэ – давно уже не ребёнок. – И, Донхэ, я люблю тебя.

 

Чонсу встречает их бесконечным кудахтаньем и причитаниями. Его жена молниеносно накрывает на стол, и никто не спрашивает, почему Донхэ привёз Хёкджэ абсолютно голого под чужим кашемировым пальто. 

\- Как дома, - бормочет Хёкджэ, и почти плачет от того, насколько вкусный рис с мясом приготовила жена их хёна. Донхэ ободряюще касается под столом ногой коленки Хёкджэ, и они улыбаются друг другу через стол как идиоты.

\- Я уже готов был обзванивать морги, - заявляет Чонсу в очередной раз, но никто не обращает на него внимания. 

Ночью, когда Чонсу с женой уходят спать, Донхэ проскальзывает в душ к Хёкджэ. Тот лишь удивленно приподнимает брови, но подвигается, чтобы Донхэ поместился в старомодную тесную кабинку. 

Никто не роняет ни слова, но Хёкджэ обнаруживает себя прижатым грудью к стене, пока Донхэ осторожно растягивает его и покрывает его шею и спину чувственными поцелуями. Хёкджэ стонет, прикрывая рот рукой, а второй отчаянно цепляется за стену. Когда он полностью готов, Донхэ поворачивает Хёкджэ к себе лицом, и целует в губы так, словно пытается украсть его каждый вдох и выдох. Они цепляются друг за друга и занимаются любовью, медленно и долго, потому что снова так хочет Донхэ. 

Хёкджэ кончает первым, отчаянно царапая спину Донхэ, тот следует почти сразу за ним, и, растеряв с оргазмом остатки сил, опускает их обоих на пол. Хёкджэ улыбается и лениво ерошит мокрые волосы Донхэ, пока тот покрывает его лицо поцелуями. 

\- Донхэ…

\- Ммм?

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что нам нужно уехать отсюда до рассвета? Шивон может нас найти, если мы задержимся в Сеуле. 

Донхэ кивает и продолжает целовать Хёкджэ, словно, если он хоть на секунду прекратит, то не сможет простить себе этого никогда. 

\- Куда мы поедем?

\- Не знаю… Куда ты хочешь? 

\- Я… Знаешь… - Донхэ мнётся и неуверенно поглядывает на Хёкджэ. Тот в шутку похлопывает его по ягодицам, ободряя. – В общем, я тогда серьезно предлагал жить в Мокпо, пусть ты и посмеялся надо мной. Конечно, это не Лондон и не Париж, а мы столько раз обещали друг другу хоть раз побывать там… Зато я умею ловить рыбу и чинить электронику. И было бы неплохо в итоге накопить на свой рыбный магазинчик, и мы могли бы жить над ним - на втором этаже, и пусть это будет маленький дом, зато он будет наш. И ещё-

Хёкджэ смеётся и притягивает к себе Донхэ для долгого поцелуя. Донхэ замирает в ожидании ответа и с облегчением выдыхает, когда видит кивок Хёкджэ:

\- Никто не будет нас там искать… Мне нравится. 

 

Утром Чонсу находит на кухонном столе, залитом утренним светом, записку на мятом клочке бумаги: _«Хён, спасибо за всё. Мы будем счастливы, обещаем»_.


End file.
